Thermokinesis
Thermokinesis '''is the ability to manipulate temperature, usually to generate heat. Hydro-Thermokinesis '''Hydro-Thermokinesis is the ability to heat water, whether to boiling or evaporation. It is associated with the element of fire, and a popular mermaid power, particularly since it can be used to dry off one's tail rapidly. Known Users *Aeryn (Legend of the Mermaid!) *Aka Hayes (My Inner Mermaid) *Amelia (Tail of Two Mermaids) *Alex (Mermaid Magic) *Alexa Santamaria (Mermaid Masters; lost in Season 5) *Alexia (The Language of the Waves) *Alexis "Lexi" (The Magic Shell) *Ali Harris (Spell Bound Tails) Alice (The Water's Call; lost in Season 1 finale) *Alice (Twins of the Atlantic) *Alisa (The 2 Tails Mermaids) *Allie (The Very Important Secret) *Alyssa (Get Off My Tail; lost in Season 1 finale) *Alyssa (The Lives of the Secret Mermaids) *Amanda (A Hard Mer-Life) *Amanda (The Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Amelia Coudroy (The Secret Scales) *Amy Samuels (Secret Life of a Mermaid; lost in Season 3) *Andy Carter (The Tale of a Tail; lost before Season 2) *Angela (Secret of the Scales) *Annelise (Our Scaly Secret) *Ashley (The Magic of Mermaids) *Avery (A Tail of 3 Mermaids) *Bailey (Secret Tale of a Mermaid) *Bay Patterson (True Blue) *Bella Chadwick (The Crazy Mermaid Life) *Bella Wilton (The 2 Secret Tails) *Bella (Mermaid Powers) *Bella (Mermaids at Midnight) *Bella (Out of the Sea) *Bella (Water + Magic = Tail) *Bianca (Unnaturally Fishy) *Blaire (The 2 Silver Tails) *Brenna Edwards (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Bridget (Secret Life) *Britney (Our Scaly Sister Secret) *Britney (The Waves) *Brittney (Mermaids Forever) *Brook (Secret Scales; gained in Season 1 Episode 4, lost in Season 1 Episode 4) *Brooke (Modern Mermaids *Brooke (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Brooklyn (The3mermaidfins) *Brynn (Water Wonders) *Caroline (Mermaid Magic) *Cassie (Our Fantastic Life as Mermaids) *Charlotte (No Ordinary Secret) *Chelsea (Fish Freaks) *Chloe (Scales) *Chloe (The Very Important Secret) *Chris (Secrets of the Sea) *Christina (Mermaiden Sisters) *Christy Waters (A Mermaid Tail) *Claire (4 Tails) *Claire Lewis (Mermaid Magic) *Claire (Secret Mermaid Life) *Cleo (Scale Tails) *Cora (Mermaid Magic) *Cora (The 3 Mermaids of the Blue) *Crystal (The Mermaid) *Dasia (Pink Tail) *David (Mermaid Magic) *Desdeny (A Mermaid's Life) *Devion (Pink Tail) *Dylan King (A Mermaid's World) *Dylan (Truly H2O) *Elizabeth (Fishy Secrets) *Elizabeth (Just Being Mermaids *Ema (Our Mermaid Life) *Emily (Mermaid Powers) *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Emma (Mermaid Waters) *Emma (Missouri Mermaids) *Emma (The Two Tails) *Enna (Tails) *Erica (The Ocean Potion) *Erin (Creature of the Deep) *Evelyn (The Last Mermaids) *Faith (Twins of the Atlantic) *Ginger (Twisted Tails) *Hailey Holt (The3mermaidfins) *Hailey Smith (Mermaid Masquerade) *Hayley (Moonstruck Mermaids) *Heather (Mermaid Magic) *Isabella (Mermaid Island) *Izzy (A Splashy Tale) *Jackie Sky (The 3 Tails) *Jackie (The Scaly Secrets) *Jake (Mermaid Secret) *Jenna (Mermaid Secrets) *Jenny (The Scales) *Jessica (My Magical Secret) *Jessica (My Magical Secret Mermaid Life) *Jessica (Our Mermaid Life) *Jessica (Secret Mermaid Diary) *Jewel Adams (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Jordan Stoner (The Tale of a Tail) *Justin (Fin Fun Mermaid Adventures) *Justin (Mermaid Scales) *Katherine (The Siren's Tale) *Kelsey (Tail of Two Mermaids) *Kaylee Houden (Mermaid Masters) *Kayley (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Kira (Kira the Mermaid) *Kourtney (The Mermaid Tales) *Kristie (Neptune's Mermaid) *Kristina (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Ky (Make Waves) *Kylie (The Secret Tails) *Laura (A Secret Mermaid Life) *Lauren (Our Scaly Secret; half-mermaid) *Leah (Leah's Mermaid Days) *Leah (My Mermaid Lifestyle) *Lelia Crystal (Magic Tails) *Lillian Burgess (My Life as a Teenage Mermaid) *Lilly (Mermaid Shells) *Lily (The 2 Tails *Liz (Mermaids; lost in Season 2) *Lucy (Want to Know My Secret?) *Lynn (Scales and Tails) *Maci (Magical Mermaids) *Macy Stevens (Sea Stars) *Maddie (Magical Mermaids (Emma McCullough); temporary) *Maddy (Our Little Secret) *Madison (Mermaid Magic) *Makenna (Tails of the Sea) *Mary Roberts (Once Upon a Mermaid) *Max H. (Splash of a Merman) *May (Magic Tails) *Maya (H2O Mermaids) *Maya (Mermaid Maya) *McKenna (Mermaid Magic) *McKenna (Under Sea Secret) *Melissa (Italian Mermaids) *Merlena Sef (The3mermaidfins) *Michaela (Mermaid Mysteries) *Nathalia Ramos (Mermaid Secret) *Nikki (Mermaids of Atlantis) *Nikki (Scales and Shells) *Nikki (Shorts 'n Scales a Mermaid Tail) *Olivia (The Ones with the Tide) *Paige (Imperfect) *Philip (Secret life of a Merman) *Tetra Chadwick (Fire Ice Just Add Water) *Rachel (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Raquel Berrconsin (Strange Life of the Mermaids) *Reeva (Ocean Mermaid) *Rikki (A Mermaid Tale) *Rikki (Secret Life of the 2 Mermaids) *Roxanna (Tails in the Sea) *Samantha (Mermaid Wishes) *Samantha (My Secret Mermaid Life) *Serina (Secret Scales Forever) *Skyler (Our Mermaid Life) *Sofia (Magical Life) *Sophie Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Stacey White (Strange Life of the Mermaids) *Summer (Secret of the Sea) *Sydney (Mermaid Magic) *Tasha (The Mermaid Tales) *Taylor (Secret Tale of a Mermaid) *Taylor (The Tale of a Tail) *Taylor Waters (Magic Tails) *Tess (My Mermaid Life) *Tessa (Moon Tails) *Trinity (Secret Scales) *Yasmin (The Mermaid Tails) *Zoie (The H2O Sisters) *Zuri Rico (Sea Girl) *Rachel Mercury (Mermaid Drops) Pyrokinesis The ability to generate fire; typically used as an "upgrade" of Hydro-Thermokinesis. Known Users *Aeryn (Legend of the Mermaid!) *Alsie (Too Many Secrets) *Aly Fisher (One Different Secret) *Bella (Water + Magic = Tail) *Brenna Edwards (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Cassie (Texas Tails) *Claire Brooks (Under the Spell) *Charlotte (No Ordinary Secret) *Chloe (Our Mermaid Secret) *Dawn (Mermaid Secrets) *Hayley (Moonstruck Mermaids) *Jenny (The Scales) *Jessica (My Magical Secret Mermaid Life) *Jewel Adams (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Justin (Mermaid Scales) *Krystal Flare (Forever Scales) *Leah (Leah's Mermaid Days) *Liz (Mermaids; lost in Season 2) *Loala (Tail Us Bout It) *Lola (Tail of a Mermaid) *Lucy (The Calling of the Ocean) *Macy (H2O Magic) *Macy Stevens (Sea Stars) *Michaela (Mermaid Mysteries) *Rachel Mercury (Mermaid Drops) *Roxanna (Tails in the Sea) *Ruby (Living with a Secret) *Stephanie (My Watery Secret) *Tessy (Mermaids) *Trinity (Secret Scales) *Zoey ((My Splash Side) Category:Special Effects Category:Powers